


Lost stars

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, First Love, JiHan, M/M, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, jeongcheol - Freeform, jihancheol, some tears I hope lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: Jeonghan is set to marry his best friend Jisoo following an agreement between their parents. There's no problem with it, really--the two practically grew up together, and they already know each other so well. But with Jisoo away to attend to the family business overseas, Jeonghan discovers a new world outside the one he built around his now-fiancé when he meets Seungcheol and falls genuinely in love for the very first time.





	Lost stars

**Author's Note:**

> Today is _the_ day. Seungcheol is restless as he opens his shop, brows tightly furrowed. Hoshi asks if everything is alright. _If you're not feeling well, boss, Jihoon and I can manage on our own for today._ But Seungcheol brushes away his staff's concern. He has to be a grown up man and hold up his heart tight as if it is not already slipping through his fingers and crumbling into tiny pieces by his feet. Well, fuck emotions. He wishes he were a robot, engines warm but unfeeling. Instead, he is just a coward who cannot fight for the man he loves.
> 
> Will Jeonghan say I do? What can be running in his mind right now? Will he cry for Seungcheol? Will he run away and go back home? Back to him?
> 
> Seungcheol takes a deep breath and flips the sign to "We're open!" pretending to be glad to be on this side of the earth.
> 
> \---
> 
> Lowkey inspired by Seventeen's [Home](https://youtu.be/R9VDPMk5ls0).

"We are here today to witness the marital union of our two friends, Yoon Jeonghan and Hong Jisoo…"

Jeonghan's heart fills with emotions so much it may burst any moment now. He can only call it as such--he can't put a word to describe what exactly is going on inside him. It's overwhelming. 

Just a year ago, he was just that man who, despite his age, still acts like a child. He can never hope to be responsible for someone else. There is still so much he wants to enjoy as a single man. But now, here he is, tying the knot with his best friend. Jisoo looked marvelous when they met at the doorway earlier, his hair styled so only a quarter of his forehead shows, his suit dark and sleek on his chest. They joined hands then and walked down the aisle together in a slow march, greeting the guests, as a mellow piano instrumental played. 

He glances at the man beside him and forces out a smile, although it probably only comes out as a grimace in his poor attempt at masking his panic. Jisoo beams back radiantly.

As the wedding official prattles on about how marriage is not something anyone can take lightly ("It is sacred… meant for two people who sincerely love each other…"), Jeonghan's mind wanders off--imagining a peaceful life with the man he  _ actually _ loves. It doesn't need to be perfect, for nothing and no one is, perhaps except  _ him _ . His dream is to be enclosed in the protection of his love, and even though things could be difficult, they would still be able to go through all the hardship together. 

"Our groom is tearing up--because this is probably the  _ best _ day of your life," the official muses, smiling at Jeonghan, who belatedly realises the man is referring to him. Before Jeonghan can move, Jisoo reaches out to him to wipe away his tears with his thumb, mouthing, "It's alright."

"Before we proceed, none of our grooms had been forced to agree to this marriage, right?" 

Jisoo chuckles, as ever the relaxed one. Jeonghan makes a quick sideways glance at his parents on his right. 

"And no one is against this marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace--never attempt to break this beautiful couple apart for your selfish gains."

The question sounds funny to Jeonghan--the very person who wants to put a stop to this wedding is none other than himself. Because no matter how much Jeonghan prays for it, he knows Seungcheol will not come to get him.

  
  
  
  
  


Jeonghan cannot blame anyone but himself, though. Ever since he was a child, he knows it has been his parents' will to have him married into the Hong family. His father and Jisoo's have been tight business partners. They built the conglomerate from the ground up, and they want no one else to take over from the company but their own children. Originally, Jisoo is to be married to Jeonghan's younger sister, but Jisoo expressed his affection for Jeonghan, his best friend, instead.

"At least we already know each other well. That's one less thing to worry about," Jisoo said.

"Why not my sister? You know her too."

"Yes, but I love  _ you _ ," was Jisoo's reply.

So Jeonghan's world revolved around Jisoo from then on. They were never apart from each other, after being homeschooled together through middle school and high school. They even took the same private swimming lessons in the huge Yoon family estate. One time, when the coach finally went home for the day, and the two of them were left alone in the shower rooms to wash up and get changed, they experimented and kissed for the first time. They were seventeen then, and they giggled a lot after. Jisoo had soft lips and an even softer tongue. 

Now that Jeonghan thinks about it, isn't it just because they grew up together that they thought they love each other? And maybe they really do, but it isn't anywhere near romantic.

Because when Jeonghan met Seungcheol in the university, it felt  _ different _ . The kind of different that changed Jeonghan's perspective in life. While Jisoo is as familiar as the back of his hands, Seungcheol is that breath of fresh air, a new adventure waiting for him. He found the world is so much bigger than the four corners of their mansion, and that his heart can love so much more.

Jisoo was sent to the US to assist Chairman Hong with business, and for the first time Jeonghan was left alone. No Jisoo to take his hand, and no one there for Jeonghan to rely on. He went to study--wait for it-- _ business _ (like he had any other choice) in Seoul, and once he gets his degree, it is their plan that he would follow Jisoo in LA where they would be married.

  
  
  
  
  


Seungcheol confused Jeonghan a lot. He would often join Jeonghan for lunch and then at the library and  _ then _ walk home with him, but he never said anything. Jeonghan wondered whether he was only projecting his feelings for Jisoo at Seungcheol--maybe he was just lonely because his best friend  _ and _ fiancé is away, and they could barely talk because of the time difference. It could also be that everything felt so new to Jeonghan, so he was starting to put meaning into everything Seungcheol did when the other was just being friendly.

"Are you growing out your hair?" Seungcheol asked one day.

Jeonghan's hair was already growing past his jaws and he even had it trimmed to rest around his nape. 

Seungcheol reached out to tuck one side behind Jeonghan's ear. "You're so beautiful."

Jisoo is not the kind of person who throws compliments here and there, so when Jeonghan receives random praises like this, he doesn't know what to do. This was all new to Jeonghan. It made his heart flutter, like he could run and do somersaults suddenly after hearing what Seungcheol said, his blood rushing within him.

Seungcheol smiled. "You're also blushing."

Jeonghan blinked and looked away, embarrassment swallowing him whole.

Seungcheol tilted his head like a puppy. "Why are you so shy? I'm only speaking out my mind."

"It's just… no one has told me that before?" Jeonghan said. "I don't know how to react."

Seungcheol's mouth fell open. "What? Unfair!"

"I think you're teasing me," Jeonghan complained.

"But I'm not?"

"Then you're lying."

"That, I can't do to you," Seungcheol said with a sincere look on his face.

  
  
  
  
  


It was too easy to feel comfortable around Seungcheol. He was easy-going and fun. He knew when to be responsible and when to fool around, and he listened to Jeonghan well. Like everything Jeonghan said was of utmost importance, and for once in his life, Jeonghan never had to follow the wishes of the people around him. With Seungcheol, he could be his own person, and he felt so free. 

"What are we?"

Seungcheol took his time to answer, losing himself in Jeonghan's eyes.

"Whatever you want us to be," he replied finally.

"I… have a choice?"

Seungcheol smiled despite the situation. "Of course, you do. You always do."

"Do you… love me?"

This time, the older male chuckled as if he found the question ridiculous. "If it isn't obvious, I am totally in love with you. And you?"

Jeonghan wasn't exactly sure when he started falling for the other--he has a fiancé for crying out loud. He shouldn't be doing this. But a voice inside his head told him knowingly, like an older sibling scolding him for acting stupid, that he didn't feel this way about Jisoo after all. That this was, in fact, the first time he  _ really _ fell in love with anyone. 

Jeonghan nodded.

When they closed the distance between them, it didn't feel good just because Seungcheol's lips are soft; it felt good--so good and  _ so right _ \--because it was Seungcheol. And that was all that mattered.

  
  
  
  
  


It was not as if thoughts of Jisoo didn't disturb Jeonghan's mind at all. He was betraying his best friend while enjoying the company of someone he shouldn't(?) be with. Everyday, he wondered how he could tell Jisoo honestly that he didn't want to marry him, that he loved him but not enough to become his husband, because he already fell for the wrong(?) person. It was also getting difficult to brush off his relationship with Seungcheol as mere friendship whenever they were out together, and he could never find the guts to tell Seungcheol the truth about his engagement. He was pretty sure Jisoo would understand him (would he?) but their parents for sure wouldn't. At the same time, Seungcheol was the last person Jeonghan would want to hurt.

Seungcheol was home, and Jeonghan could run away from everything if they were together. How long they could be with each other, though, he had no idea.

Maybe Jeonghan could live the lie, if only for a little bit more. Just one more day. Until he would have no choice but to stop and wake up from this illusion. For now, he has nowhere else to go but to Seungcheol. 

  
  
  
  
  


"My mom wants to meet you."

Jeonghan looked up from his laptop, where he had been working on a new proposal for their feasibility study, the final requirement before graduation. They had been cooped up in the library for hours, trying to get things done, and it was the first time Seungcheol spoke since settling down in this corner where it was the quietest.

"Huh?"

Seungcheol smiled at Jeonghan warmly. "I've told her all about you, and now she wants to meet you. We're having lunch this Sunday; I hope you could come?"

Jeonghan would very much want to meet Seungcheol's mom too, know everything about his family, his childhood, his life before they met. But for what? He had been lying to himself and Seungcheol for so long, and he couldn't lie to more people and hurt them too.

"Come on, it's just lunch."

"What did you tell her about me?"

Seungcheol closed his laptop and put the tips of his fingers together under his chin. "Hmm, that you're an amazing person, and I love you."

"You told her that?" Jeonghan said in surprise, face burning with embarrassment again.

"Why shouldn't I?" Seungcheol asked. "It's true."

"What if she hates me?"

"Of course, she wouldn't," Seungcheol replied. "This is probably the first time in  _ eons _ I had this burning desire to introduce someone to her, and she's basically thrilled to see you. So, please?"

Jeonghan smiled in spite of himself. He could never resist the man in front of him. He reached forward and tucked Seungcheol's long fringe to the side to keep them from poking his eyes. "Okay, I'll be there."

"Yes!" Seungcheol whisper-shouted, and he proceeded to make arrangements on picking Jeonghan up. "God, I am so excited I don't think I can continue with this homework."

Jeonghan shut his own laptop. "Then let's take a break."

Break consisted of lounging in Seungcheol's apartment and playing old movies on the telly while making out on his couch until the films reach the best parts. They were entangled in each other's arms, Seungcheol playing with Jeonghan's now shoulder-length hair, and Jeonghan fiddling with the hem of Seungcheol's shirt.

"I love you," Seungcheol murmured randomly against Jeonghan's hair.

"And I love you too," Jeonghan replied sincerely, heart swelling. 

Where else would Jeonghan feel this peaceful and happy? He basked in the glory of Seungcheol's presence, taking his time to be here while he still could, because eventually, he had to say good-bye. He wished he didn't need to, but the ringing of his phone was enough of a reminder.

It was Jisoo, asking for a video call.

"Hey, I need to take this call… outside?"

"Sure," Seungcheol smiled, removing his arm around Jeonghan's waist and grabbing the chips.

Jeonghan stepped outside the apartment, fixed his hair in haste, before answering.

"Hello, Jeonghan!" Jisoo waved from the screen. "How have you been?"

Jeonghan smiled, realizing then how much he missed his best friend (if only they could stay as such). "Doing great. Been working on a feasibility shit for finals. It's so draining. You?"

"Same old thing with dad," he sighed. "We're still working on the campaign for the new phone model. Really tiring; I wish we could go escape to an amusement park or something, just like when we were kids. I can't wait for you to be here already." 

Something pinched at Jeonghan's heart.

"Don't tire yourself too much, and don't forget to eat lots," Jeonghan replied, always doting on the other. "Why are you still up, by the way? Isn't it, like, three AM there already?"

"Four," Jisoo corrected him. "But I wanted to see you. I just need to breathe."

"Well, here you go," Jeonghan said, bringing the phone farther from his face to show his whole body.

"Why is your shirt so crumpled?" Jisoo wondered out loud, and Jeonghan brought the phone close to his face again to hide the offending clothing. "Anyway--you take care of yourself while I'm away. Haven't I told you last time to get a haircut? It's even longer than the last time I called. You're starting to look more like your sister now," Jisoo said. "Have it cut, okay?"

"But… I want to keep it this way."

"No buts!" Jisoo smiled at him. "You know dad likes to keep everything neat."

"It's neat!" Jeonghan protested. "I tie it nicely."

"Nuh-uh. I'll call again tomorrow to make sure you look like a Jeonghan again."

"Fine."

"I'll catch some sleep now, okay? They'll wake me around eight in the morning, such a pain in the ass. Bye!"

When Jeonghan reentered Seungcheol's apartment, the older male didn't say anything, didn't ask who he had been talking to. Seungcheol simply opened his arms, invited Jeonghan back in, and resumed twirling Jeonghan's locks between his fingers. "You look beautiful with your hair like this, though," he muttered.

Jeonghan twisted in his seat to stare at Seungcheol, eyes wide, but the other just smiled peacefully and rested his head over Jeonghan's.

  
  
  
  
  


When Jeonghan turned up the next day, his hair was cut short, but Seungcheol called him beautiful just the same.

  
  
  
  
  


Seungcheol's mom welcomed Jeonghan warmly into their home. She prepared pasta for lunch, and they chatted away merrily with Seungcheol squirming in his seat. 

"Mom, you didn't need to tell him that," he complained.

Jeonghan, on the other hand, was enjoying himself.

"What's there to be shy about?" Seungcheol's mom said. "Go get the photo albums, Cheol-ah."

"No!"

" _ One _ , Choi Seungcheol--" his mom counted menacingly.

"Let me get them for you, aunty" Jeonghan volunteered naughtily, and Seungcheol raced out of the room in his panic. Jeonghan bowed at Mrs Choi politely before running after Seungcheol and catching him just inches before he could close the door.

"Come on, just let me see how cute you were as a kid!" Jeonghan whined as Seungcheol covered the photo albums protectively with his whole body.

"No!"

"I'm sure you looked squishy; don't worry!" Jeonghan replied, prying Seungcheol off with much effort. Seungcheol was thick and muscular where Jeonghan wasn't. "I won't laugh!"

"I'm sure you would!"

"Just--give--it--here!"

Jeonghan managed to pull Seungcheol away, but Seungcheol made a wild manoeuvre and had Jeonghan locked in his embrace, the pair of them rolling on the carpet and laughing hard.

"Don't--"

The scuffle only ended when Mrs Choi entered the room and plucked the albums easily off the shelves while threatening Seungcheol with a plastic hanger.

Jeonghan pored over the old photographs with Mrs Choi as Seungcheol crouched in front, ready to cover any embarrassing pieces with his hands. But Mrs Choi was still holding the hanger, so Seungcheol couldn't do much other than moan with each turn. 

In the end, Seungcheol gave up, seeing how Jeonghan crooned at his baby photos, and how happy the weird shots made him. It made Seungcheol's heart full.

  
  
  
  
  


Sometimes, it is scary to be too happy; the day tends to end on a sad note. 

When Jeonghan got home, Jisoo's luggage greeted him on the doorway, and when he entered the living room, said man was there, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Gosh, I missed you so much!" Jisoo said, cupping Jeonghan's face and pecking at his lips despite the presence of Mr and Mrs Yoon.

"What are you doing here?"

Jisoo smiled, masking his disappointment at Jeonghan's response (but Jeonghan could see it just the same, and his heart broke just a little). "I had to  _ beg _ dad to let me have a one-week vacation here before the next campaign. Aren't you happy?"

Jeonghan ignored the question. "How did the launch go?"

"Come on, let's stop talking business for a bit. We have another time for that."

They had dinner together, and talked with the Yoons for a bit over tea, before retreating to Jeonghan's room where Jisoo's luggage had already been brought up.

"You're staying here?"

"Don't you want me to?" Jisoo asked, pouting. "Our home is practically empty save for the maids. Do you want me to go sleep there alone?"

Oh, yeah. Both his parents were abroad. "No, of course not. That's going to be too sad."

"So! Come here," Jisoo beckoned, and Jeonghan followed. Jisoo embraced him again, slowly backing away to let their bodies fall into Jeonghan's bed. "Didn't you miss me?"

"I did," Jeonghan said, because he honestly did. He had always craved to have his best friend back. As for his fiancé though… he could only wish his fiancé were someone else. "Let's wash up first, then I'll help you unpack." Jeonghan made to remove Jisoo's arms around him, but the latter held on tighter.

"No, your staff can do that. Just let me cuddle with you for a bit longer."

  
  
  
  
  


**Cheol 18:22**

did u get home safely?

thanks 4 coming

mom totally enjoyed

embarrassing me in front of u ugh

**Cheol 18:54**

hope u had fun

wish we could have lunch again

w dad next time?

**Cheol 19:13**

or I go to ur place

how abt that?

**Cheol 19:44**

jeonghan?

u busy?

**Cheol 20:17**

hey u ok?

**Cheol 22:08**

jeonghan…

**Me 23:19**

Yep got home safely

Sorry, got caught up in stuff at home

Thanks so much for today

**Cheol 23:20**

i almost had u reported as missing person

**Me 23:24**

Don't exaggerate lol

**Cheol 23:24**

i just

missed u alrdy

bit worried

good u're a-ok 

nighty night

**Me 23:30**

Good night

Jeonghan carefully set the phone down on his bedside table before slipping into the covers beside Jisoo.

"Wh'was tha'?" Jisoo muttered sleepily.

"School stuff."

"Do tha' t'm'rrow m'kay?" Jisoo said, pulling Jeonghan close.

"Okay."

  
  
  
  
  


"Jeonghan! Jeonghan? Hey!"

Jeonghan was forced to enter the cafeteria, dodge some people, and walk out again to shake Seungcheol off. He went through a few more corridors, climbed a flight of stairs, and doubled back towards the exit on the other side. As he made a turn to the toilet, he was pushed inside a cubicle and against the wall. Seungcheol propped both arms on either side of Jeonghan's head.

"What's wrong?"

Jeonghan couldn't look Seungcheol in the eyes. He kept his head hung, trembling on his feet. "Nothing's wrong."

"No," Seungcheol said, tipping Jeonghan's chin up, gaze intense. "Something's wrong. Tell me."

"Why should I? Are you my dad?" Jeonghan said, faking bravado.

Seungcheol's breath hitched in his throat in disbelief. "What? Last time you were having fun looking at my baby photos. Now you're avoiding me. Tell me."

"Let me out," Jeonghan said instead, trying to reach for the lock.

"Then you'll run again? Why? Is it because you were sad about the state of our house? Got disappointed with my mom's cooking? You suddenly hate me?"

"I am not telling you here. Pick a more suitable place to talk."

"No. Tell me.  _ Here _ ."

Finally managing to pull the lock open, Jeonghan slipped under Seungcheol's outstretched arm and ran out of the toilet, ignoring the other students using the urinals who started jeering at them.

  
  
  
  
  


"You alright?" Jisoo asked, worry etched into his features. He cupped Jeonghan's face, examining his red eyes. "What happened? Hey, did you cry?"

Jeonghan forced out a chuckle. "Nothing. This proposal is making me suffer," he lied.

Jisoo took his bag from him. "Come on, let me help you. What else do you need?"

"It's okay; I already finished the damn thing."

"Right, but I'll look through them."

Jeonghan sat in a daze beside Jisoo as the latter read through the proposal. He made edits here and there, lecturing Jeonghan about some points, but Jeonghan understood none of it. 

He just wanted his feelings to stop. He wanted to escape this arrangement his and Jisoo's parents forced into them. He wanted to have his best friend back and tell him all about how amazing his first love is. He wanted nothing more than to be with Seungcheol, but he couldn't do anything other than avoid him to save him some pain. He shouldn't have begun anything with Seungcheol anyway, knowing just how badly things would end, but could anyone really stop a heart from falling in love?

"...are you even listening?"

Tears spilled from Jeonghan's eyes, alarming Jisoo effectively. "Hey, I'm not scolding you or anything, Han?" Jisoo said. "Alright, if you're already so tired, let's go take a nap before dinner."

Jisoo gathered Jeonghan's things and led him to the bedroom. Jeonghan dived into the covers face down, and continued crying silently as Jisoo set his things aside and joined him.

"Come, Jeonghan, you'll hurt your neck like that."

Jisoo stretched out his arm for Jeonghan to use as a pillow and patted his back soothingly. "Don't worry too much, Hannie. You did well on your paper."

Jeonghan continued to weep in Jisoo's chest. That wasn't even close to what was making him so heartbroken. "I'm sorry, Shua," he said cryptically, using the nickname he set for his best friend's English name. "I'm really sorry."

"No, don't worry about it. I understand."

_ If I tell you honestly, would you really understand? Won't you hate me for it? _ Jeonghan wanted to say but didn't.

  
  
  
  
  


Seungcheol dropped into the seat beside Jeonghan in the library. As Jeonghan made to stand up, Seungcheol grabbed his wrist. " _ Don't _ ."

It was just less than a month before finals and graduation. Jeonghan was putting in some final touches to his paper as Jisoo advised before returning to LA, hoping he could get things over with quickly and simply vanish from Seungcheol's life, but the other was so insistent even after weeks of playing hide-and-seek.

"Fine," Jeonghan said, rubbing his face with his hands. "In your apartment, then."

They made the short journey towards Seungcheol's apartment. Seungcheol took out some water--always the gracious and polite host. How good it would be to keep being the recipient of Seungcheol's hospitality and love, Jeonghan could only imagine. Surely the person he would end up marrying would be the luckiest person, but it could never be Jeonghan; he had to end it now. 

"I'm moving to California right after graduation," Jeonghan stated, as coldly as he could because fuck emotions. He wished he didn't feel this wrecked, telling Seungcheol the truth.

Seungcheol's big eyes grew even wider. "What do you mean?"

"I meant it as it is, Cheol. I'm sorry."

Seungcheol ran his hands through his hair. "Is that why you're avoiding me? You want to just disappear without saying good-bye?

It was painful how Seungcheol easily gets it.

"I just… don't want to see you get hurt. I may not be able to go at all."

Seungcheol let out a bitter laugh, baring his teeth in a grimace and biting his tongue. "That's bullshit."

Jeonghan closed his eyes. Seungcheol's response made it more difficult for him. He took a deep sigh, bracing himself, before saying, "I'm engaged."

"What?" Seungcheol looked as if Jeonghan was pranking him. "If you're doing a hidden camera right now, act better."

Tears finally welled up from Jeonghan's eyes. Time to expose his big lie, and Seungcheol would hate him forever. "I'm being serious right now."

"How did this happen? I'm confused. Could you elaborate? This is ridiculous."

"As a child, my parents have decided to marry me into the Hong family, with my best friend," Jeonghan said, detailing the story he wished he didn't have to tell. "It was supposed to be my younger sister, but Jisoo insisted for me. I also want to protect my sister from all of this, to have the freedom to choose.

"I love Jisoo--"

"Okay, fine, I just thought you said you love me, too," Seungcheol sneered. "So that was all a lie? Great."

"No, Cheol, listen. I do love Jisoo, but only as my best friend. But you, I  _ love _ you."

Seungcheol didn't reply, still digesting what Jeonghan was telling him, so Jeonghan went on. "It's all for business, and if I have the right to choose, I would have chosen you."

"But you  _ have  _ the right to pick me, Jeonghan. Why are they setting your future for you? Only you can do that; it's your fucking life!"

Jeonghan smiled bitterly. "Maybe not."

If Jeonghan could be given another life, he would pray not to be born as a Yoon again. What was so great about his riches, anyway? He simply hoped for a nice family, a set of parents who would understand him and a sister who would trust and rely on him. He needed Jisoo to be his best friend, nothing more, nothing less. He wanted to be able to love whoever (Seungcheol, specifically) instead of getting forced into something out of his will. So many  _ ifs _ , but none of them would ever happen; he could only accept his fate.

"Please, Jeonghan, don't get yourself into a situation you don't like. You will regret it," Seungcheol pleaded.

"But I already have."

Seungcheol also began crying. Jeonghan reached out to stop the tears from leaking out. Seungcheol didn't deserve to be in pain because of him. Bringing their foreheads together, Jeonghan whispered, "I'm sorry.

"I'm yours, Choi Seungcheol. Remember that. I may be away, but I'll always love you. You know that, right?"

"Then don't go. Stay with me. We'll run away together," Seungcheol replied, holding on to Jeonghan's wrists.

Jeonghan couldn't. He had no other option but to go. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Do you, Mr Hong Jisoo, accept Mr Yoon Jeonghan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Making a slight bow forward, Jisoo says, "I do." He smiles at Jeonghan again.

"And you, Mr Yoon Jeonghan, do you accept Mr Hong Jisoo to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Jeonghan takes his time to reply, sensing his surroundings, waiting for the telltale sign of someone rushing in and putting a stop to this ridiculous affair. But Jeonghan is no lad in distress, and neither is Seungcheol, back in his native Korea, a knight in shining armour. 

Before they parted, Seungcheol asked Jeonghan to be happy at least. Things may not be the way he wants them to be, but surely, there are things to be happy about everyday, he said--like the sun shining down on him or having a taste of his favourite meal or lying down after a long, tiring day at work. Since he has already placed himself in a situation he cannot escape, Seungcheol asked him to make the best out of it and live a good, comfortable life, even if that means he's away from the person he calls home. 

Jeonghan deserves none of this kindness, this forgiveness, even after hiding the truth, but Seungcheol freely gave it to him.  _ I told you, I could never lie to you. I meant it when I said I love you.  _ Jeonghan is glad to have received Seungcheol's heart, even if it didn't last long. That was enough than to have not felt anything at all. 

When Jeonghan finally says "I do," he is doing it for Seungcheol.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My first JiHanCheol! Seventeen said slip into the diamond life, so here I am: a baby carrot. Shalala lalalala~
> 
> Need Carat mutuals hmu :((
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/shykneeonyou)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/thatgirlyeojoo)


End file.
